Intertwined
by Unsolvable Riddle
Summary: A curse forces Voldemort to share a mind with Regina Mills. How will the raging psychopath and sassy queen cope with each other's existence? Will not contain romance- because I cannot picture the two of them getting along "that" well.
1. Chapter 1: Merging

**AN: This is my first story and it's not at all how I expect my writing to eventually mature to, but please just keep that in mind.. This story is not to be taken seriously. I obviously don't own the rights to Harry Potter or Once Upon a Time. If I did, I would be traveling the world and not stressing out over college.**

* * *

'Regina's thoughts to herself'

_'Regina's thoughts to Voldemort'_

**'_Voldemort's thoughts'_**

* * *

'Henry deserves to know'

Her hands beneath the black gloves swiped upwards in a graceful outward opposing motion as she willed her magic to transport her to Henry. She pictured holding Henry in an embrace. Discussing how to find someone with a connection to the author, eventually leading them to the man himself.

Purple smoke had started to manifest itself around her body. A force immediately sucked Regina up into the air, which proved to be a particularly unpleasant sensation.

She felt utter discomfort, immobilized as a mysterious energy seemed to shoot her through a foot-wide tube.

The spinning sensation stopped. Regina gasped for air, stumbling backwards onto the polished wooden floor.

'Wait... polished wooden floor?'

What she expected to be Granny's Diner was instead a large dark room occupied by ornate furniture.

'Damn it.'

She instantly realized she had made a mistake in the teleportation. She was greeted not by the small restaurant, but rather a mansion.

'What the hell? Where am I?' Regina slowly rose from the floor, glancing around the foreign space, finding herself surprised at the high quality decor. She carefully tiptoed to the black door when she heard voices down the hallway.

Regina froze. She gathered her magic and focused on Henry, calling her emotions into her mind in an attempt to escape. 'I want to see my son. I want to be with him. I want to be back home.' The attempt was short-lived.

'What the hell, why isn't my magic working?' She reached out to her magical signature, but felt nothing. The connection was severed.

'How the-?' She stopped short. A high, cold voice echoed off the walls of the hallway.

"Avada Kedavra." A blinding green light momentarily illuminated the room.

Regina breathed in shock. She didn't move for a minute.

"Malfoy, bring his body upstairs to Nagini. I trust she needs to feed."

'British?' She internally questioned.

"Yes, my Lord."

Regina quickly wedged herself behind the door, trying to keep her breathing silent.

She heard footsteps approaching. A tall figure with flowing blond hair crossed the room, wand in hand.

'Wand?' Regina blinked, her jaw half open.

She didn't have time to process the fact, when suddenly noticed a limp body floating in mid-air, following the blond man. Neither spared a glance towards her hiding space.

Regina slowly pulled the door backwards, careful not to make any noise. She crept towards the hallway towards the location of the green light. The hallway ended, and to her right, she noticed a spacious dim lit room. But her eyes were settled on the man perched on a throne.

He was tall, pale and donned thin black robes. He had no hair, and piercing red eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness.

'What the hell?' She inwardly cringed in disgust. Slit-like nostrils took the place of his nose.

The man closed his eyes and Regina started to plan.

'How the hell do I get out of here?! My magic seems to be blocked! Oh God, what if I can't get back to Henry? My powers aren't-.'

Her eyes squeezed shut. A surge of pressure forcefully slammed into her forehead. She slapped a hand over her mouth in a desparate attempt to keep her position a secret, her thoughts pushed to the back of her mind while the panic remained. She was battling her conscience and willed her magic to transport herself again in an immediate effort not to cry out in pain.

_**'What in Salazar's name**__**? What have you done?!' **_A voice asked, startling the Mayor.

Regina almost gasped. Her eyes darted wildly around the room, searching for the source.

'Who was that?' She wondered, slowly walking towards the hallway.

**_'_****Clearly you're inept with magic. You haven't even tried to reverse this._'_  
**

Though she saw no body, she could practically hear the sneer.

_'Are you in my mind? Who are you?'_ Bewilderment taking precedence over logic.

**_'_I am Lord Voldemort._' _**He coldly replied.

Regina stumbled backwards back into the room, her head suddenly weighing her down. She sat down on the wooden floor and grasped her forehead, taking several deep breaths before opening her eyes. The man on the throne was nowhere to be seen. She glanced around the room with furrowed eyebrows. She hadn't noticed he had disappeared. Silent teleportation was a branch of magic she never thought much of, but before she could admire such a feat, a white hot sensation seared inside her head.

**_'You were spying on me? How did you even get into Malfoy Manor? I implemented the strongest wards myself. Apparation shouldn't be possible!'_**

Regina started to take deep breaths. 'This isn't real. This must've been Rumple's handiwork.'

Suddenly she straightened, feeling a new presence in her mind. Her surroundings changed and the manor was replaced with scenes of her own memories being rummaged around her head. She slammed her hands down to the floor, trying to stabilize herself and combat the nausea.

The memories kept coming. _An afternoon at the stables with Daniel_. She felt a pang in her chest. But it was minor compared to the next memory, Robin being murdered by Hades.

_'Stop!' _She gasped, letting go of the floor, doubling over and clutching her forehead with both hands. The dizziness slowly disappeared. She took deep breaths to make sure she wouldn't vomit.

**_'Yes I'd appreciate it if you would refrain from doing so.' _**He added sardonically.

_'Get out of my head! What the hell even-' _She let out an exasperated sigh.

**_'Don't you think I've tried? If I could rid myself of this situation, I would've done so and put you under the Cruciatus for your insolence.' _**The man sharply retorted.

Regina's brows furrowed in confusion. 'Cruciatus?'

She was met with a condescending silence. She took more deep breaths and glanced around the room. She waited for a reply, but eventually decided the voice was not going to elaborate.

_'So, let me get this straight... Neither of us can get out of this mess?'_ She groaned. Wishing she had brought pain relievers from her bathroom.

**_'Did I not just answer that?'_ **The man snapped.

She scowled. 'Well,_ I suppose I should introduce myself now.'_

_**'****I can see all of your memories here. I don't need you to say anything.' **_

_'You don't need-? You're not calling the shots here. How in the world was I supposed to know what you can and can't see?'_

She received no response. She was about to try round two with her magic when the voice finally relented.

_**'Obviously you're unable to fix this**.**'**_

_'I haven't felt you trying. You're just as powerless as I am. And I haven't forgotten about that 'inept with magic' comment by the way, 'Vol' whatever the hell your name is. You have no idea what I'm capable of.'_

**_'Likewise, Regina Mills.' _**The voice seethed.

* * *

If you've ever seen the show, you know Regina says "what the hell" a lot! Reviews make me feel seen and appreciated! Please please let me know any of your thoughts!


	2. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

**AN: Disclaimer: This is just for fun, not to be taken seriously. Also, I do not in any way, shape or form own Harry Potter or Once Upon a Time. Obviously.  
I did however use some of Rowling's specific words when depicting the scene with Ollivander, but it was purely for getting the accuracy of the wand ceremony. I take zero credit in those specific words from the "Diagon Alley" chapter in Philosopher's Stone. **

* * *

_'Regina's thoughts'_

_**'Voldemort's thoughts'**_

* * *

_**'You must have done something. I don't know how else this could have happened.' **_

_'Yes, because I wanted a complete stranger with a hideous complexion to be stuck inside my head, looking at all of my memories, just for the hell of it.'_

_**'Your magic needs fine tuning.****' **_Voldemort continued.

Regina crossed her arms. _'There's nothing wrong with my magic, flat face. I was brought here, wherever we are. The next thing I know, our minds are mangled together. If anything, it's your fault with that spell you cast.' _

_**'The killing curse doesn't work like that, Regina.' **_He mocked and added **'I would know.'**

Regina got the sense this wasn't his first time casting such a curse.

_'Oh, pardon me, was I supposed to be intimidated by that?' _She retorted.

_'**You would be a fool not to.'**_

She scoffed_. 'So you murder. Big deal.' _She fake-yawned.

_**'****Yes, well despite your body count of heart ripping and neck breaking, I have you in experience. Though I will give you credit for creativity.'**_

_'I was unaware it was a competition. And judging from your ability to sift through my memories, you should've seen that I've retired from such... activities.'_

_**'Are you certain? Does the name Emma ring a bell? Emma... Swan. The woman whom you seem to harbor strong negative feelings towards.' **_

_'Privacy seems to go right over your head, doesn't it? It's none of your business. Besides, my relationship with Emma has improved under multiple circumstances.'_

He scoffed. _**'****If you say so. But we need to focus on the current situation at hand. My death eaters will eventually realize I am gone. And you need to make yourself scarce**_._**'**_

_'Death eaters?' _She laughed. _'What kind of ridiculous name is that? What the hell are they?'_

_**'Be quiet! Someone could hear you.' **_He then paused. _**'There**** is nothing ridiculous about how I named my servants.' **_

_'If you say so.' _She smirked.

_**'****Arguing will get us nowhere.'**_

_'Well I don't even know where I am, so you'd be better served helping me.'_

_**'****We are in Wiltshire, England. At Malfoy Manor. Lucius Malfoy is one of my death eaters. I take residence here and it serves as the headquarters for my circle.'**_

_'I traveled from Storybrooke, Maine to England? How weird.'_

_**'Do you have a wand? I have yet to experiment with magic in this current state.'**_

_'I actually don't need a wand to channel my magic.' _She smugly replied.

_**'If you're going to be living in the wizarding world, you must acquire one unless you wish to stand out.'**_

_'Where do I get one?' _She mused, recalling her brief experience handling the Apprentice's Wand.

_**'****Ollivander's Wand Shop in Diagon Alley.'**_

_'Care to elaborate? If you recall, I'm not from here.' _She asked impatiently.

_**'****London. I will try to connect my magic to yours and apparate us.'**_

_'You mean teleport?'_

She was once again met with silence, but she didn't detect irritation to her question. It was directed at something else. The pause continued until she commented, _'You're having problems transporting us.' _

_**'Make no mistake. ****I've never faced an issue controlling the minds of others, you stupid woman. Something is blocking my magic from apparating us.' **_The man replied annoyed.

_'Don't hurt yourself.' _She snickered.

_**'****Am I to assume you can get us out of here?'**_

_'I can try and teleport us. But you need to show me the exact destination.'_

_**'****Fine.' **_ Voldemort spat, clearly frustrated by the idea of relying on someone else's magic. He brought the location to the front of her mind and they disappeared.

Regina felt the familiar sensation of being packaged into a small tube, nausea overpowering her senses. But it was over, almost as quick as it began. She was now standing in a brightly lit alley, surrounded by witches and wizards trying to navigate the small alley. Children holding pieces of paper and their parents pointing out various artifacts in the shop windows.

"No darling, it says a _pewter_ cauldron. Put that one back." A woman sighed, gesturing with her right hand, a stack of old books in her left.

"But mum!" The child complained. Regina continued walking, noticing how all of the small children seemed to be clutching the same piece of paper. She attempted to lean over one child's shoulder, trying to sneak a glimpse when a voice interrupted.

_**'****As much as I'm fascinated by a sheet of parchment, can we move onwards?'**_

_'This is-... There's an incredible amount of magic here.' _She remarked, glancing at the crowd.

_**'I believe I've already established your lack of magical knowledge****.'**_

Regina's focus on the people prevented her from responding to the quip. Her eyes darted around, trying to process everything in sight. She noticed a considerable number of people in casual clothing.

_'Thank God it's not just robes.'_

_**'****I said come. Do you not wish to fix this issue?'**_

_'What? Oh. Yes, which way do I go?'_

Regina practically felt Voldemort roll his eyes inside her mind. _**'****The one all the way down on the left.'**_

She proceeded down the path, forcing herself not to stop and look in Flourish and Blotts Books or Madam Malkin's Robes. She passed a group of young children marveling at the display in the front window of the broom shop, a golden light cascading onto the ebony wooded Firebolt.

After passing the variety of wizarding shops, Regina finally arrived at Ollivander's. It was clear the place was not established yesterday. The gold letters on the entryway read "Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C."

She stepped inside, triggering a tinkling bell and was greeted by thousands of small rectangular boxes lining the walls from floor to ceiling.

"Hello?" She asked nobody in particular. Her flingers trailing along a long black box on one shelf. She reached up to examine it when a ladder holding an elderly man whipped out of the stock room.

"I presume you need a wand, dear?" Ollivander asked.

"Yes I do. Are you Mr. Ollivander?"

"A descendant of the original, but yes indeed I am." He gave her a smile. "Now, shall we?"

* * *

Oooh. Thoughts? I hope to update soon, but if you read my profile, you'll see this won't be for a while. I'm sorry!


End file.
